midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shot at Dawn
Shot at Dawn is the first episode of the eleventh series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 1 January 2008. Synopsis The Court Marshall and execution of Tommy Hicks for cowardice during World War I, ignites a feud between the Hammonds and the Hicks, which lasts for 90 years. Duggie Hammond always felt guilty about his forced involvement in Tommy's unjust death. During a ceremony at the village war memorial Tommy's son, Lionel, unveils a plaque for his father. Colonel Henry Hammond, who supported the execution, finds the ceremony farcical and lets his feelings be known. When Henry is later killed, Barnaby and Jones investigate. Plot The Hammonds and the Hicks have been feuding for over 90 years ever since Tommy Hicks was found guilty of cowardice under fire and executed by a firing squad commanded by Lt. Duggie Hammond. The Hicks family has managed to have the good name of Tommy Hicks restored, much to the consternation of the elder Colonel Henry Hammond, and the ill-feeling between them continues. The Hicks are nouveau-riche and love sticking it to the landed Hammonds who have their own problems. Col. Hammond's son Johnny is gay and unhappily married to Arabella while their daughter Kate just can't understand why her mother married the man in the first place. Their other daughter Sophie is going to marry Will Hicks to the consternation, or amusement, of both families. When Henry is killed - with Duggie's 1916 pistol - and an attempt to bomb the elder Lionel Hicks goes awry, Barnaby and Jones have a case to solve. There will be another death before they get to the bottom of it however. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Donald Sinden as Colonel Henry Hammond *Malcolm Sinclair as Johnny Hammond *Samantha Bond as Arabella Hammond *Charlotte Lucas as Sophie Hammond *Charlie Covell as Kate Hammond *George Cole as Lionel Hicks *Brian Capron as Dave Hicks *Gemma Craven as Judy Hicks *Grant Ibbs as Danny Hicks *Tom Harper as Will Hicks *Lloyd Hutchinson as Mickey Ryan *Marcia Ashton as Biddy Dixon *Robert Morgan as Martin Chadwick *Graham Seed as Dr. Tibbs *Kirsty Dillon as WPC Gail Stephens *Jeremy Gittins as Officer *Robert Blythe as George Miller *Barry Aird as Derek *Josh Stanley as Duggie Hammond *Will Featherstone as Tommy Hicks *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Tommy-hicks.jpg|Tommy Hicks In July 1916, after a Courts Martial trial, PTE Hicks was found guilty and sentenced to die by a firing squad commanded by his friend, Duggie Hammond. However, the inept firing squad failed to execute Hicks so the job was left to Hammond, who shot his friend in the head with his pistol. Royal-midsomer-yeomanry1.jpg|Royal Midsomer Yeomanry Killed during The First World War on the battlefield. Duggie-hammond.jpg|Duggie Hammond Died in 1935 of depression after what he has done to his friend Tommy. In the Episode Henry-hammond.jpg|Henry Hammond Shot in head with the same pistol used to kill Tommy Hicks, then his wheelchair was remotely guided to crash into an oncoming truck. Johnny-hammond.jpg|Johnny Hammond Shot multiple times with a WWI machine gun that was fired by remote control as he was about to enter his garage. Supporting Cast Arabella-hammond.jpg|Arabella Hammond Sophie-hammond.jpg|Sophie Hammond Kate-hammond.jpg|Kate Hammond Lionel-hicks.jpg|Lionel Hicks Dave-hicks.jpg|Dave Hicks Judy-hicks.jpg|Judy Hicks Danny-hicks.jpg|Danny Hicks Will-hicks.jpg|Will Hicks Mickey-ryan.jpg|Mickey Ryan Biddy-dixon.jpg|Biddy Dixon Martin-chadwick.jpg|Martin Chadwick Dr-tibbs.jpg|Dr. Tibbs Episode Images Shot-at-dawn-01.jpg Shot-at-dawn-02.jpg Shot-at-dawn-03.jpg Shot-at-dawn-04.jpg Shot-at-dawn-05.jpg Shot-at-dawn-06.jpg Shot-at-dawn-07.jpg Shot-at-dawn-08.jpg Shot-at-dawn-09.jpg Video Royal Midsomer Yeomanry These men fought in The First World War and gave their life to protect their country. This was Tommy Hicks's regiment. The Men Who Died On The Battlefield *PTE Burton Black *PTE Arthur Brown *PTE Harold Brown *PTE Charles Gordon *PTE Shirley Gordon *PTE Chancey Jenkins *PTE Harry Knight *PTE Claud Lockhart *PTE Layton Long *PTE Donald Miller *PTE Arthur Miller *PTE Robert Moore *PTE Vaughn Park *PTE Claud Parsons Galery Royal-midsomer-yeomanry.jpg Royal-midsomer-yeomanry1.jpg Royal-midsomer-yeomanry2.jpg Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Malcolm Sinclair - Beyond the Grave and Saints and Sinners *Samantha Bond - Destroying Angel and Death in the Slow Lane *Robert Morgan - Birds of Prey *Brian Capron - The Sword of Guillaume *Graham Seed - The Dogleg Murders *Barry Aird - Death in the Slow Lane Parentage *Sophie Hammond and Kate Hammond were the daughters of Arabella Hammond and her father-in-law, Henry Hammond. Category:Series Eleven episodes